


Guardián prófugo (1/2)

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Newt y Credence son criminales prófugos ante los ojos del Ministerio y el resto de la sociedad mágica. La primera orden fue exterminar al obscurial y arrestar a su salvador, pero ahora el Ministerio ha decidido sentenciarles un destino peor que la muerte.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679
Kudos: 4





	1. (1/2)

**Guardián prófugo**

“ _S_ _e_ _ **busca a**_ _ **Newt Scamander y al chico obscurial, Credence Barebone.”**_

—¡No lo toquen! —había gritado Credence. 

Escombros volaron por los aires, vigas se retorcieron como endebles alambres y la brigada de aurores corrió a resguardar a los curiosos. Newt aprovechó el revuelo para desarmar al auror distraído frente a él, y corrió hacia el ojo del huracán negro que amenazaba con devorar la ciudad.

—¡No los mates! —se agazapó en el suelo—. No lo hagas, Credence… —estiró el brazo hacia esa nada negra y oleaginosa—. Estoy aquí, contigo. —El torbellino mermó y entre las briznas se materializó el muchacho. Cayó entre los brazos de Newt, quien lo arropó contra su cuerpo.

—¿E-Estás bien? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, pasando las frías manos por los cortes en su cara.

“ _ **Vivos o muertos.”**_

Un auror salió de su shock y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Atrápenlos! —ordenó a los demás, igual de aterrorizados como él.

Newt se apareció antes que los rayos los desarmaran y acabaron en el techo. Los aurores persiguieron a la pareja que saltó a una chimenea, desapareciendo en medio de una estela polvorienta.

—¡No debieron haber ido muy lejos!

—¡Rodeen la zona y cada maldita chimenea de toda la manzana!

—¡Sí, señor! —gritaron al unísono.

En la primera plana del diario El Profeta, como carteles en todo poste y entre los cuchicheos de las personas, el mensaje era claro. Esa misma tarde, la radio volvió a repetir la noticia que mantenía en vilo a todo Reino Unido:

“ _ **La vergüenza de Hogwarts, Newt Scamander, se mantiene prófugo con Credence Barebone, el único sobreviviente conocido de un obscurus adulto. Los peligrosos delincuentes tienen imputados cargos por evasión de la justicia, desacato de la orden ministerial, hurto y apariciones sin licencia. El héroe de guerra, auror y hermano mayor, Theseus Scamander, no ha dado declaraciones por formar parte de la brigada de captura a Grindelwald en París. Albus Dumbledore se mantiene en silencio.”**_

El par de hombres cayeron cubiertos de hollín por una derruida chimenea en quién sabe dónde. Newt se levantó rápidamente y a gatas asomó de la ventana. Credence tosía y sacudía su ropa, levantando nubes de polvo multicolor. Esos fulanos polvos flu no eran su medio de transporte preferido. Palideció al mirar alrededor. Estaban en un salón sombrío y cubierto de telarañas. Había calaveras de animales, libros enormes y cada reliquia más espeluznante que la anterior. Se acercó a Newt, espiando afuera con nerviosismo.

—Estamos por el Callejón Diagon —dijo con la varita en alto. Alcanzó su mano apretándola con fuerza—. No me sueltes...

Credence asintió y entrelazaron sus dedos con firmeza.

—Jamás lo haría… —prometió, mirando con tristeza las pequeñas heridas que tenía. 

— No es un lugar seguro y es justamente donde estaremos a salvo —explicó con una sonrisita nerviosa. Abrió la puerta y escabulleron afuera—. Sólo será una parada.

—¿Adónde iremos entonces? —cuchicheó. 

Mirando al suelo evitaban llamar la atención, entremezclándose con los magos sombríos y extraños en la parte más alejada del festivo y popular Callejón. Una presión pesada en su pecho le impedía aparentar ser sólo un tipo muy parecido al criminal más buscado en el país. Eran carnada fácil para cualquier mago sin escrúpulos, pero con ganas de una buena recompensa. Newt miró a los lados y sin soltar sus manos atravesaron una pared de ladrillos. Salieron por una pequeña callejuela que en cualquier momento parecía que los iba a emparedar. Al ver la fila de sujetos de mala pinta frente a un tipo más espeluznante con una cubeta en la mano, lo entendió.

—Reino Unido ya es muy pequeño para nosotros dos —le sonrió.

••••••

Desde aquella primera decisión, la vida de Newt Scamander había cambiado por completo. Ignoró los sermones de su hermano y fue en busca de ese obscurial, descubriéndolo solo y malherido en un callejón en medio de la lluvia. Esta vez no se trató de un rescate por culpa del villano unánime, Gellert Grindelwald, sino contra los aurores y al mismo Ministerio. Escondió a Credence en su maleta y curó cada una de sus heridas con la misma devoción que tendría con sus criaturas. No fue un camino fácil el confiar el uno en el otro, pero sin quererlo algo único los unió: huir de quienes creían hacer lo correcto; exterminar a uno y arrestar al otro.

La caza hacia ellos era implacable, rotándose Departamentos enteros para dar con sus capturas. El peligro que representaba un obscurial inestable, de la mano de un hábil mago con una maleta repleta de animales salvajes era comprensible. 

El traslador los dejó en medio de la selva negra alemana. El frío del ambiente y lo infinito de los viejos árboles les dieron un respiro. Credence sonrió como nunca antes, porque aquel bosque, a simple vista aterrorizante, sería ahora su nuevo refugio. Ayudó a Newt con la maleta y echaron a andar. Descubrieron una cabaña escondida en medio de arbustos y enredaderas. Con la varita el magizoólogo comenzó su tarea de limpiar, mientras Credence entre risas correteaba a los ratones silvestres. Sin esperarlo siquiera, se volvió un juego y el escondite lo hicieron su hogar. Mientras estuvieran juntos, el apartamento de Newt en Londres, la maleta, esta cabaña o una simple cueva sería un hogar.

Sólo se valían de una pequeña radio para prevenir a los aurores. Pero en medio de la nada bajaron un poco la guardia. Y con bajar la guardia Newt se refirió a retomar las clases de magia. No se consideraba un buen maestro. No era siquiera el mago más poderoso, mucho menos uno con pedagogía para enseñar, pero era algo de vida o muerte. Credence ya era capaz de contener el obscurus con él, pero situaciones tensas podían tornar todo en una catástrofe en cuestión de segundos. De todas maneras, y a sabiendas del peligro que él mismo corría, Newt no dejaba de confiar. Siempre mantenía su mano extendida hacia él. Y esa noche, la primera noche en la cabaña, no fue la excepción.

—¿Newt? —Subió la cabeza para dejar de alimentar a Pickett y verlo a él. De fondo la radio repetía las noticias, de esas donde ellos eran unos criminales, pero no les importó.

—Levántate, por favor —pidió. Credence atendió a esos ojos dulces enmarcados con banditas alrededor de su rostro pecoso. Aun en medio de las adversidades era hermoso. Credence alcanzó su mano y se levantó, dejando a Pickett treparse a su hombro. Newt tomó con suma cautela de sus manos, erizándole la piel por la tibieza en su tacto. Credence agachó la cabeza al sentir sus pulgares deslizarse sobre las cicatrices que quedaban de aquellos años. Más de una vez Newt le había preguntado si quería que borrase sus marcas con magia y él se rehusó. Al inicio ellas eran un vergonzoso recordatorio de su pasado. Sin embargo, al ver las cicatrices que el mismo Newt tenía y cargaba con orgullo, comenzó a querer las suyas. Si él era capaz de sacar en cada cicatriz una anécdota inolvidable sobre sus criaturas más desafiantes, él haría lo mismo. Las cicatrices eran una insignia de cuánto habían vivido y superado ambos.

—¿Qué sucede? —balbuceó, volviendo los ojos hacia su rostro. 

—No ha sido fácil para nosotros… —sonrió, apretando sus manos y mirando al piso—. Credence, ¿recuerdas los libros de Ciencias contra las Artes Oscuras que leíamos? ¿En casa? ¿Las clases?

—Esta ahora es nuestra casa —replicó. Adónde sea que fueran quería que estuvieran bien—. Y, sí. El mundo mágico es fascinante…

—Y aterrador —soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa de inmediato murió y sus ojos delataron lo que contenían. Sus manos tiritaron antes de apretarlo más—. …Te enseñaré cómo defenderte.

—¿Defenderme de qué, Newt? ¿Aurores? —vaciló, intentando descifrar su mirada esquiva—. ¡Ya les hemos ganado varias veces! ¡Estamos bien! ¿No? 

Newt sonrió y acunó sus mejillas. 

—Confío en que lo harás muy bien. —Sus frentes se juntaron y Credence tragó aquel nudo horrible a la garganta—. No necesito ser profesor titulado en Hogwarts para reconocer tu potencial, Credence… —Ese tacto dócil que siempre lo apaciguaba se sentía diferente. Se sentía tanto como un adiós que aterrorizaba.

Credence remordió sus labios y se abrazaron con fuerza. La radio dejó de torturar con noticias agrias para endulzar el ambiente con un vals. La música suave invitaba a no rendirse.

—No tengo una varita —sonrió con un deje de burla, manteniendo la mejilla a su hombro. Newt negó con la cabeza y sostuvo su mano, guiándola a su pecho.

—No la necesitas —sonrió—. Todo está aquí. —Sus dedos entrelazaron apenas, como si afianzar un poco más el contacto supusiera desaparecer como arena. 

Esa misma noche, con el vals de compás, comenzó la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Suponían conocimientos avanzados, incluso para la premura del tiempo. Credence era todavía muy ingenuo sobre el nuevo mundo que le rodeaba, pero Newt sabía muy bien a lo que se atenían por ir en contra de lo que los autoproclamados héroes consideran correcto.

••••••

Theseus y Percival entraron a empellones a la oficina. Los cortes a medio sanar en su cara presumían uno de los frecuentes intentos de capturar a Grindelwald. Recientemente había logrado escapar camino a Azkaban, dejando al mundo mágico patas arriba. Aurores de todas partes se aliaron en su captura, y Theseus lideraba junto al director de Seguridad Mágica de MACUSA, Percival Graves, la misión principal. Sin embargo, las noticias dejaron de ser rumores londinenses hacía mucho.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —vociferó, arrojando el periódico frente su superior—. ¡Mi hermano no es un prófugo de Azkaban para esta locura! —su voz quebró un instante, a lo que Percival intervino, posando su mano al hombro.

—¿No hay otra manera de lidiar con… esta irregularidad? —tanteó como mediador. Theseus gruñó y tragó grueso, conteniendo el nudo en la garganta. Sus puños en blanco y la palidez de sus mejillas delataban terror.

—Desde que dejó de ser un problema solamente de nuestro Ministerio no quedó de otra —replicó con frialdad el señor Monroe—. El Ministerio alemán nos obliga a actuar.

—¡Ustedes lo conocen! ¡Es todo por el obscurial! —Theseus pegó los puños contra el escritorio. Sus ojos lo suplicaban—. Necesita negociación. ¡No una redada! ¡No esto! —de sus mejillas corrieron lágrimas, a pesar de la firmeza en su voz. Percival turnó su mirada a ambos y suspiró con pesar. En lo poco que conocía a Newt, de boca de su hermano mayor, esto era una aberración.

Monroe les dedicó una sonrisita de fingido pesar.

—Él no nos ha dado otra alternativa, señor Scamander. —Las puertas se abrieron, apareciendo aurores con las varitas en alto. Percival y Theseus retrocedieron confundidos—. …Ni ustedes tampoco.

—Monroe, ¿qué es esto? No nos creerás tan imprudentes para ser cómplices de Newt Scamander, ¿no? —preguntó Percival. Theseus maldijo por lo bajo y miró a todas partes. La reunión había sido una trampa.

—No es nada personal, sólo serán algunas preguntas. Acompañarán a las hermanas Goldstein y al mismo Albus, así que estarán a gusto. —Monroe se levantó y extendió la mano hacia ellos—. Sus varitas. —Theseus gritó y alzo su varita para atacar, siendo repelida por un auror. Los tomaron de los hombros y sacaron a jalones de la oficina.

—¡No les hagan daño, por favor! ¡No le hagan daño! ¡Es mi hermano, por favor! —imploró Theseus.

••••••

La luz de la luna se filtraba entre las hojas de los altísimos árboles. El bosque era como una guarida vegetal impenetrable desde todos los ángulos. Un paseo después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento también era necesario. Credence había creído por mucho tiempo que lo único horrible en el mundo mágico era él mismo, por esa fuerza desconocida y malsana que destruía todo a su paso. 

Obscurus, le dicen. 

De la mano de Newt y sus amigos sólo vio cosas levitar con gracia, criaturas asombrosas, además de platillos deliciosos y aventuras fuera de lo común. Pero, esa misma mano que le enseñó la fantasía, también le demostró cuan equivocado estuvo. 

Boggart, le dijo que era.

Una criatura que se convertía en tu mayor miedo para atormentarte. Newt le dijo que hasta el mago más hábil podía flaquear ante uno. Se alimentaba del miedo y este podía llegar a enloquecer. Se había puesto delante de él para protegerlo, y con la varita abrió la caja de madera donde lo tenía recluido. En un parpadeo saltó hacia ellos una oficina con su máquina de escribir, escritorio, papeles incompletos y aura estresante incluida. No evitó reír al descubrir que el mayor temor de Newt fuera trabajar en una oficina. Sin embargo, manteniendo la concentración de que era un boggart, lo convirtió de un hechizo en un dragón mecánico. 

> _> >—¿En serio? ¿Una oficina? Bueno, es algo muy tu —había reído._
> 
> — _Sí, no es lo que normalmente un mago temería tanto._
> 
> — _¿Qué es lo que normalmente temen?_
> 
> — _Arañas, serpientes… —su sonrisa mermó y ladeó la cabeza—. Dementores._
> 
> — _¿Dementores? ¿Qué son? ¿Un animal? —dudó. Recordaba haber leído esa palabra en el índice de su libro, pero nada más._
> 
> — _No, y no sería uno muy simpático —sonrió cabizbajo—. Son criaturas que se alimentan de todos los recuerdos positivos que tenemos. Te absorben la felicidad hasta… dejar una carcasa vacía. Mueres sin alma tras un beso de dementor. Puedes existir sin ella, ya sabes, mientras los demás órganos siguen funcionando. Pero no tendría ningún sentido vivir así… Sólo existiendo._
> 
> — _¿Y…? —apremió, mirándole a los ojos._
> 
> — _¿Algo para derrotarlos? Realmente no. El encantamiento Patronus logra repelerlos, pero sólo eso nada más —dijo. Sin embargo, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Credence—. En la felicidad también tiene que haber tristeza. No podemos destruirla, por más que le temamos. Sólo queda enfrentarla —sonrió para tranquilizarlo—. El Patronus no es cualquier cosa, de todos modos. Es magia avanzada y hay muchos magos incapaces de hacerlo._
> 
> — _¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de complicado?_
> 
> _Newt suspiró._
> 
> — _El temor los consume. El encantamiento Patronus es pensar en tu recuerdo más feliz, en momentos felices en medio de la adversidad. No es fácil, ni para muggles ni magos hacerlo. >>_

En ese momento lo había creído sencillo, hasta que fue su turno. Newt tomó de sus hombros y se apartó, enfrentándolo a la criatura. El magizoólogo creyó que se mostraría ante ellos la estampa de Mary Lou, Gellert Grindelwald disfrazado de Percival Graves o incluso de los neoyorquinos que lo miraron como un fenómeno, pero no fue así.

Las rodillas de Credence fallaron y cayó al suelo. El miedo lo paralizó y sólo sus ojos negros abiertos de par en par detallaban la pesadilla delante de él. Las sombras, las heridas, la sangre, el reflejo. El boggart convertido se acercó, listo para atacar. Newt reaccionó y se interpuso, cambiando la forma del boggart y repeliéndola con el encantamiento. Credence en el suelo lagrimeaba sin habla, incluso cuando esos brazos lo rodearon en un arrullo. No fueron las personas que lo despreciaron, ni Graves o su madre adoptiva. Su mayor temor era un obscurial. Era él mismo asesinando a Newt.

—¡Vamos, pequeñín! —la voz cantarina de Newt lo hizo reaccionar. Parpadeó y se enfocó en el ahora, donde el bosque fresco le intentaba animar. Newt corría adelante, animando al escarbato a perseguirlo. El escarbato dejó de andar con pereza por el suelo para treparse a los pantalones de Credence. El chico sonrió y lo cargó.

—Como que el bosque le aburre —dijo, acariciando la cabeza del animal—. No hay nada brillante que mirar.

—Tiene que estirar las patas, no todo puede ser oro —reprendió cruzado de brazos y abultando los labios, rehusándose en caer a los pares de ojitos negros que lo miraban. Credence sonrió y sacó un pisa corbata dorado de su bolsillo. Los ojitos del escarbato relucieron y sus patitas intentaron alcanzar el pisa corbata.

—Por eso es que le caes bien, lo consientes más de lo debido…

—¿Celoso? —jactó, dejándole el broche de oro falso, pero suficiente para que se entretuviera. Newt frunció el ceño y miró a otra parte, simulando sus mejillas rojas de indignación.

—P-Para nada…

—Estás celoso… —Credence lo rodeó, picando sus costados con los dedos. Ver su cara le recordaba al cadáver desfigurado en su boggart, pero se esforzaba en espantar eso de su mente.

—¡Credence! —se retorció por las cosquillas, retumbando su risita entre los árboles—. ¡P-Por supuesto que no est-!

Sin embargo, vio un destello detrás y palideció.

—¡Cuidado! —lo empujó y cayeron los tres al suelo, esquivando el rayo que chocó contra un tronco.

—¡Corre! —sin mirar atrás tomó de su muñeca y huyeron bosque adentro. Credence mantenía al escarbato contra su pecho mientras corrían. Mirando hacia atrás vio a un par de aurores perseguirlos—. ¡No me sueltes! —gritó. Se aparecieron a metros de distancia, esquivando a los aurores que se sumaban a la persecución. Credence con la mano derrumbaba árboles y arrojaba troncos, mientras Newt los hacía aparecer a cada tramo. Un auror apareció adelante y chocaron, cayendo al suelo. Encogido en el suelo Credence protegió al escarbato contra su cuerpo. 

—¡Incendio! —gritó el auror, rodeándolos en un círculo de llamas. El escarbato se retorció aterrorizado, así como los demás animales que huyeron por el fuego. Newt retrocedió sin poderlo creer. Estaban rodeados, pero eso no era lo peor para él. 

—Hay que irnos. ¡Vámonos! —pedía Credence, tirando de su brazo.

—¡No! ¡El bosque! —se adelantó y alzó la varita—. ¡Aguamenti! —Un chorro de agua saltó de su varita, intentando apagar el incendio. El auror aprovechó para atacar, derribándolo de una estocada al costado.

—¡No, Newt! —gritó corriendo hacia él. Lo volteó, palideciendo al ver la sangre empapando su camisa. Su corazón derrumbó entre sus costillas. Rodeó los hombros de Newt, ayudándole a incorporarse. Los pies le fallaban y contenía la herida con la mano. 

—El bosque, h-hay que apagar el incendio —imploró, tomando con torpeza de los hombros a Credence. El fuego se avivó, rodeándolos y cercenando sus oportunidades de escape. El escarbato se retorcía del pánico entre ellos. 

—¡Hay que irnos!

—¡El bosque!

Credence retrocedió entre tosidos. El temor comenzó a apoderarse de él, ¿tanto luchar para acabar así? Apretó los dientes y alzó la mano. Temblaba, pero no dudaba. No quería hacerlo. Giró la muñeca y sacudió el brazo, generando con magia una ráfaga de viento que re direccionó el fuego. Los aurores retrocedieron por las llamaradas, intentando apaciguarlo sin éxito. Credence corrió con Newt a cuestas. Justo ayer habían creado un traslador a su cabaña. Estaba ahí, ¡tenía que estarlo! Corrió y se lanzó al árbol, aquel de rama torcida y florecillas blancas a las raíces.

Sin embargo, no cayeron a casa, sino en medio de una pradera bajo el claro de luna. Credence miró a todas partes, reconociendo a duras penas dónde se encontraban.

—¡Newt! —se arrastró hacia él, palpando sus mejillas rociadas de sudor frío. Subió la cabeza, palideciendo ante la cuadrilla de aurores frente a ellos. Newt de inmediato se puso en pie costosamente, interponiéndose entre los magos y Credence con el escarbato. Una tensa atmósfera se construyó entre ellos. Sin embargo, ninguno atacó.

—Señor Scamander —dijo finalmente una auror—. No nos haga llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Suelte su varita y entregue al obscurial. —Credence turnó sus ojos a los fríos e inexpresivos de aquella mujer y a lo que podía vislumbrar de Newt detrás. Sabía que tenía miedo, sabía que no quería que las cosas fueran así.

—No lo haré —respondió con la barbilla en alto a pesar del dolor—. N-No permitiré que lo toquen. 

—Señor Scamander, usted ha robado, atacado aurores y roto muchísimas más convenciones sociales por un desadaptado —dijo ella con una tranquilidad escalofriante—. Es un peligro. Déjenos ayudar-.

—¿Matándolo? —interrumpió. Sus ojos iracundos suavizaron y miró al suelo—. Si me dieran más tiempo… Si tan solo…

—Más tiempo supone más riesgos —cortó otro auror.

—Los daños y heridos de la última vez lo dejaron en claro, señor Scamander —prosiguió la mujer. Credence apretó los puños—. ¿Realmente conoce las consecuencias?

—Las conozco —dijo esforzándose en mirarla a los ojos—. Y no lo entregaré.

La mujer sonrió.

—Usted lo eligió, después no habrá retorno, señor Scamander —despidió. En un parpadeo desaparecieron ante sus ojos. Los pies de Newt fallaron, derrumbándose al suelo con la maleta. Credence rodeó sus hombros y despejó su cabello de la frente.

—Estás herido… —lagrimeó de miedo. El escarbato se encogió dentro su chaqueta chillando bajito. La mano de Newt desenvainó con torpeza su varita, pero el temblor en su muñeca y el dolor le impedían concentrarse. Credence le desabrochó la camisa, llevó sus manos a la enorme herida que surcaba su cintura y cerró los ojos con fuerza. 

—E-Episkey… —susurró. Newt soltó un quejido al sentir un calor abrasador sobre la herida hasta tornarse frío como el hielo. La piel expuesta comenzó a cerrar, deteniéndose el efecto cuando una tercera parte de la herida sanó a medias—. ¿Qué? No… ¡Debería curarse todo! —gritó frustrado—. Episkey… Episkey, ¡Episkey! 

Las manos de Newt lo detuvieron.

—Está bien… —sonrió, amparando esas manos cubiertas de cicatrices con su calor—. Es muy grande… p-para un hechizo curativo de ese tipo —explicó vagamente por el dolor que lo desorientaba—. Eres un buen mago… —Sus ojos relucían bajo la inconsolable luna sobre sus cabezas—. Sólo conozco a tres que pueden hacer magia sin varita, pero, creo que tú eres el mejor.

Credence remordió sus labios y arqueó las cejas hacia abajo, conteniendo las lágrimas que pendían de sus pestañas. Pegó la frente contra la suya y se le escapó un sollozo asfixiado.

—Por mi culpa eres un criminal —lloró inaudible.

—No me gusta elegir bandos, Credence…

—¡Pero no elegirlo es estar del lado malo! ¡Soy el lado malo! —le miró. La frustración consigo mismo se derrumbó en dolor sin más—. Y-Yo te causé esto…

—No puedo estar del lado de quienes matan lo que no entienden. No eres un monstruo, Credence… —pareció prometerle. Credence estremeció al recuerdo de su boggart y cuán real era ahora. 

La luna se ocultó como si temiera amparar lo próximo. Los grados centígrados desplomaron en un parpadeo. Del espejo nocturno de la laguna al horizonte comenzó a levitar espesa neblina. Ambos tiritaron de frío y sus manos se sostuvieron con demasiada fuerza. Nunca antes había sentido tanta soledad en su vida.

—Hace frío… —la sonrisa ausente de Newt se desvaneció. Sus ojos reflejaban confusión y esperanzada incredulidad—. H-Hay que irnos. La maleta, Credence. La maleta. —Se intentó levantar, acabando entre sus brazos—. ¡Hay que irnos! 

Ambos cerraban los ojos, pero la aparición no se materializaba. ¿Un embrujo anti desaparición o el mismo miedo les impedía escapar? Credence cargó a Newt a la espalda y comenzaron a correr sin mirar atrás. De la blanca bruma salieron espectros como el abismo. De formas inconexas y auras horribles, los dementores los rodearon. Los había imaginado antes por vagas descripciones en libros, pero nada se comparaba a lo que había delante de ellos. Las enormes criaturas encapuchadas los persiguieron en el aire. De sus raídas túnicas colgaban manos cadavéricas, que parecían arrebatar entre sus garras cada sentimiento que no fuera la soledad. Credence sabía muy bien de ella, así como el dolor y la amargura. Lidiaba con ellas todos los días. Él, en esencia, era un monstruo como aquellos. Pero un terror más humano que nunca lo dominaba.

Sus pies tropezaron con una raíz, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Newt se contuvo la herida con una mano y sacó la varita. Su muñeca temblaba y las criaturas se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —gritó al trazar el circulo al aire. Una estela blanquecina se interpuso entre los dementores y ellos. El espejo de humo repelió al par de dementores al frente, pero no fue suficiente. 

Más y más criaturas descendieron del cielo oscuro y los rodearon por todas partes. Credence se resguardaba detrás, mirando atónito como los dementores rebotaban por la luz que iluminaba todo el claro. No obstante, un dementor los sorprendió por detrás y descubrió su capucha, revelando una boca putrefacta y sin dientes. Newt lo tiró a él y se interpuso. La criatura se deslizó tentativo contra su cara, devorando su alma como tentempié. El cardumen de dementores se peleaban por atacarlo, haciéndole gritar. Credence reaccionó y lo jaló, separándolo de ellos.

—¡Newt!

—¡Expecto Patronum! —gritó hasta lastimar su garganta. De su varita salió un destello que se materializó como una criatura plateada, deslumbrante y cegadora. El pequeño escarbato corrió en medio del claro, espantando a los dementores con su luz. Credence agarró la maleta y a Newt, levantándolo costosamente del suelo. La sangre manchaba hasta sus pantalones y su palidez era un mal augurio.

—¡Newt, vámonos! Haz una aparición, ¡algo! —pidió. Los pies del hombre tropezaban débilmente con las ramas secas. Corrieron por la pradera, trastabillando a cada intento de seguir. 

—No puedo… Credence… —sus piernas finalmente flaquearon. Credence lo sostuvo de la cintura y lo recostó a orillas de la laguna. A manos temblorosas volvió a revisar la herida mal curada. Deslizó sus yemas sobre ella, sacándole un lamento. La mano de Newt alcanzó la suya—. Vete con ellos —le acercó la maleta—. Vete, vamos. A-Al otro lado del bosque está el traslador… Los aurores se fueron, lo sé…

Credence sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

—¡No! ¡No te dejaré aquí! —Miró detrás al espíritu guardián de Newt ser consumido por los dementores hasta extinguirlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a negar—. ¡No entiendo tu mundo! ¡El que se supone es el mío también! —lloró de ira—. D-Dices que no soy un monstruo, pero te hacen esto. ¡Que me maten, pero que no te hagan daño! —suplicó, abrazándose a su cuerpo frío—. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué!? ¿Cuál fue tu crimen? —sollozaba perdido en la desesperación—. ¡¿Cuál!? 

Newt llevó lentamente la mano ensangrentada a la mejilla de Credence. El pelinegro subió la mirada, descubriendo ese rostro pálido, los labios en escarlata, pero los ojos renuentes al temor.

—…Amarte —dijo.

Credence parpadeó sin palabras. De un floreo de varita lo empujó a metros de distancia con la maleta.

—¡No! —gritó. Los dementores se abalanzaron sobre Newt.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —El escarbato salió, pero su luz era mucho más débil que el del primero—. ¡Vete! ¡Llévate la maleta, vete! —le gritaba. El patronus se extinguió y los dementores volvieron sobre él. Intentó repelerlos, pero no salía más que un destello lastimero de su varita. Credence corrió y se arrojó sobre él en su intento de protegerlo, siendo atacados ambos sin preferencias. Gritaban y se retorcían mientras succionaban sus caras y con ello sus almas. El festín tenía a los espectros enloquecidos, atacando sin piedad y torturándolos con miseria en el proceso. El desamparo más abismal lo embargó, y este le invitaba a entregarse a un destino peor que la muerte sin luchar. Se rehusaba entre alaridos. No podía rendirse, no después de que por fin había salido de ese agujero. Por Newt, por sus criaturas maravillosas, por sus amigos entrañables y por el cariño que le prodigaba. Nunca antes había querido, mucho menos amado a nadie, ni mucho menos a sí mismo. Agarró la varita de Newt y se arrodilló costosamente frente a él. 

—¡E-Expecto Patronum! —exclamó con fervor, pero nada salió. Credence miró la varita y volvió a apuntar cuando un dementor pasó delante y lo besó. Se apartó apenas y volvió a gritar—: ¡Expecto Patronum! —Y, nada sucedió. La oscuridad completa los consumió, el frío y la miseria también. Los dementores devoraban a Newt, que ya ni podía reaccionar. Credence gritó horrorizado y cerró los ojos con fuerza, alzando la varita en alto con las dos manos. Se forzó en pensar en qué era la felicidad para él. ¿Era posible en medio de tanto dolor? Se vio a sí mismo en aquel callejón malherido y abandonado. Una lucecita y una mano, una voz calma y una sonrisa que le pedía que confiara. La primera noche sin pesadillas, las primeras palabras de cariño que le dio, como sonrió cuando a Pickett se le curó la tos, sus gritos de júbilo cuando cabalgaron ese Kelpie juntos. La primera vez que se vio al espejo y se sintió valioso. Cuando enderezó su espalda, y dejó de mirar al suelo como un bicho aplastado. Newt cuidándole, Newt enseñándole: él amándole—. ¡Expecto Patronum, por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero que muera! ¡No quiero morir!

La punta de la varita alumbró y de ella se formó la pequeña figura del escarbato de Newt, pero al momento de saltar se materializó un hermoso caballo cadavérico y alado. El thestral encabritó y galopó alrededor de ellos, espantando a los dementores por el fulgor que exudaba. Credence se derrumbó al lado de Newt. Apretó el puño a la húmeda tierra, pero no tenía fuerzas. Entre pesados parpadeos miró al thestral luchando contra los dementores. Entre pesados parpadeos vio también una luz más cálida iluminar el cielo. Una enorme ave graznó y ese fulgor a fuego y oro fue lo último que recordó. Sin soltar la mano de Newt, perdió la conciencia.

••••••

Las cortinas curtidas se removían apenas por la brisa. Newt parpadeó, enfocando la visión nublada para descifrar donde estaban. Arrugó la cara cuando esa peste a grasa y mierda de cabra azotó su nariz. Se incorporó, soltando un quejido por la punzada a su costado. Se jaló las raídas sábanas, descubriendo su abdomen cubierto de vendas limpias. Llevó sus dedos sobre ellas, sintiendo como de la enorme herida quedaban sólo briznas. Giró y vio un fénix posado a los pies de su cama y a Credence dormido. El exhalo de asombro por la criatura fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo de golpe.

—¡N-Newt! —exclamó apenas abrió los ojos. Se abalanzó hacia él, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo—. Despertaste, por todos los Cielos… —Newt cerró los ojos y aferró las manos a su espalda, aliviándosele el alma también. Estaban bien, sí que lo estaban. Credence se separó y sosteniendo de sus mejillas lo besó. Torpe, arrebatado y tan ansioso como genuino—. Estás bien, estás bien… Dios…

Sonrió y asintió a cada palabra entre sus labios. Sus manos vendadas revolvieron ese pelo negro en medio de aquel abrazo necesitado.

—¿Ellos? ¿Cómo están? 

—Bien —sonrió contra su boca, separándose para mirarle con devoción—. Bueno… un poco asustados por todo el escándalo, pero bien, ¡lo juro! —dijo antes de que Newt saltara de la cama para meterse a la maleta. 

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, enarcando la ceja al detallar la gruesa capa de grasa amarillenta en la ventana entreabierta.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió de golpe.

—En Cabeza de Puerco. ¡El lugar con la cerveza de mantequilla más barata de todo el pueblo! —respondió un hombre regordete y barbudo. Su bata de carnicero estaba salpicada de sangre y, ¿leche? —¡Y ya veo que el Bello Durmiente despertó! —burló.

Newt parpadeó, empeorando su confusión.

—¿S-Señor Aberforth? ¿Q-Qué hacemos…?

Aberforth entornó los ojos con fastidio.

—No preguntes nada más, niño —hizo menos con un ademán—. No me desagradaba tanto la idea de Albus retenido en el Ministerio por tu culpa, —decía mientras rodeaba la habitación, deteniéndose a los pies de su cama para acariciar al joven fénix. Sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaron en Credence con recelo—. Pero, cuando llegó este amiguito con dos idiotas como ustedes, no me quedó de otra —frunció el ceño y bufó—. Odio que me meta en sus tonterías. Y detesto aún más las similitudes... —se detuvo frente a Credence, tomando con rudeza de su quijada y escudriñando su rostro lleno de rasguños—. Eres igual de raro que él —escupió con rencor—. Menos en los ojos…

—Suéltelo —gruñó Newt con la mano sobre la muñeca de Aberforth. Nunca antes había actuado así. El hermano menor de Dumbledore lo supuso, a lo que sonrió y lo soltó.

—No seas como mi hermano, niño Scamander —dijo. Se apartó y fue hasta la puerta—. Media semana les daré para que se vayan. No quiero acabar besuqueado por dementores. No hagan ruido y controla a tus animales o acabarán en el menú —dijo sin más, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Tras unos instantes de tenso silencio, Credence habló.

—El fénix nos llevó hasta acá. ¿Habrá sido tu profesor? —le dedicó una sonrisa al animal, que extendió sus alas y sacudió la cabeza coronada de hermosas plumas. Graznó cantarín y alzó vuelo, saliendo por la ventana. En otra situación Newt estaría temblando de la emoción, pero su expresión enojada se mantenía—. Newt… —llamó para que le mirara. Tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño—. Curó tus heridas y nos dio un escondite. Aberforth no es tan malo como parece…

Newt asintió a regañadientes. No tenía nada contra él, pero no le gustaba que trataran mal a Credence. 

—También me salvaste tu —le sonrió sin mirarle. Credence se acercó a la orilla de la cama y acunó su mejilla con la mano—. Nos salvaste —Sus labios se precipitaron a los adversos, siendo la distancia apenas distinguible—. Si te p-perdía… Yo…

—Todo fue por ti —suspiró, recargando la frente contra la suya—. Mi pensamiento más feliz fuiste tú. Tu cuidando de mí, tu enseñándome todo lo que puedes, tu… amándome como soy —sonrió a ojos cerrados, restregando sus narices con dulzura. Lo besó finalmente con la mesura que merecía el reencuentro. El sutil enlace se apresuró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Credence se subió a horcajadas, sin apoyar su peso sobre él. De los labios descendió a su cuello, cubriendo los moretones de su piel con marcas más dóciles.

—Credence… —resopló, intentando detenerlo a manotazos nerviosos—. E-El señor Aberforth… A-Ah, ¡hah! —gimió cuando esos dientes jugaron con su clavícula—. Ahora sí que nos e-echará… Credence…

—No podemos salir de aquí, ¿qué espera que haga? ¿Qué teja un jodido suéter? —le miró molesto. No obstante, al segundo su mirada suavizó, acunando su rostro y besando sus labios, preso del amor más temeroso—. Te extrañé, Newt… C-Casi te pierdo, casi… Te necesito —exhalaba entre beso y beso, temblando de la pasión en sus palabras. Newt jadeó contra su boca y tironeó las sábanas, haciéndole espacio entre sus piernas abiertas. Credence se zambulló en ellas y sin soltar su rostro hizo del beso una constante ineludible. Con torpeza sus piernas enredaron aquella estrecha cintura. Arremangó su pijama y sus manos hicieron lo suyo, deslizándose sobre su torso lechoso y tachonado de pecas. Conocía la ubicación de cada cual como el cartógrafo más devoto. Coló la diestra dentro los holgados pantalones, ganándose un gemido nervioso por el qué dirán. 

Cabeza de Puerco no era popular precisamente por su higiene y privacidad. Aun así, algo más fuerte los hacía actuar. Tal como esa noche, ese algo los empujó a luchar, pese a la muerte ser todavía muy piadosa para sus destinos. La guerra no había acabado, pero cada batalla ganada debía celebrarse como la última. Celebrarse con más de ese algo que inició toda aquella aventura; con más de ese amor prohibido.

Newt gemía quedo a cada caricia. Soltó un quejido cuando su vientre se encogió de placer, resintiendo sus vendajes.

—¡Lo siento! Me dejé llevar… —jadeó contra su cuello, sin embargo, las piernas de Newt no lo soltaron.

—Eres bueno —cerró los ojos, apretando los dedos a su espalda. La cercanía de sus cuerpos pedía continuar—. No creo que pueda… —Deslizó las manos hasta su cintura, y mirando a otra parte para no delatar su rubor, desabrochó sus pantalones. Credence atajó sus manos y las besó con fervor. Se encimó contra su cuerpo y las llevó tras su cabeza. Newt contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos con fuerza en la expectativa. 

Sus puños cubiertos de vendas se retorcieron y calló el dolor contra su boca. La espalda de Credence tensó al penetrarlo, y sus manos marcaron las delgadas muñecas que apresaba. Sus respiraciones chocaban espesas y los besos perdieron rumbo para ser un huracán ansioso. 

—…Estoy bien —suspiró sin aliento, moviendo las caderas apenas. Credence sostuvo su rostro con posesión, mientras el mayor hizo lo mismo con sus caderas. La inicial renuencia de su cuerpo se derrumbó cuando comenzó a embestir. Arqueó la espalda cuando Credence rápidamente pudo descifrar su punto de placer. Abrazándole con fuerza para mantener su cuerpo quieto, desquitaba las sensaciones golpeando sus costados con los talones. Una mano se aferró a su pelo negro y tiró, pidiendo por más en silencio. Credence tiritaba entre la maniobra de sus manos y no dejaba de besarlo, temiendo todavía de que se le fuera para siempre. Su mayor temor era lastimarlo, ser un monstruo como aquellos que casi acaban con ellos. Pero lo había salvado, en cada caricia de Newt sentía esa gratitud. No era un monstruo. No era lo que su boggart se empeñó en reflejar. Ya no tenía nada que temer.

—Te amo… —confesó con voz trémula. Newt afincó las uñas y sonrió a ojos cerrados, respondiendo con un beso dulce. Mientras estuvieran juntos, enfrentarían al mundo sin temores.

Aberforth con el fénix al hombro abrió la puerta de una patada.

—¡Albus y tus amigos escaparon! ¡Y con ayuda de un féni-! ¡Santas cabras! —se cubrió con la manaza y el fénix hizo lo mismo con su ala. Newt apartó a Credence de una patada, tirándolo al suelo y cubriéndose rápidamente con las sábanas—. ¡Al menos deja que sane, niño bastardo!

Credence se acomodó la ropa a empellones y Newt se hizo bolita, suplicando por Merlín que se abriera un boquete en el suelo y lo tragara. El fénix planeó hasta la cama y se posó sobre el bultito que era el magizoólogo. Aberforth turnó su mirada a los tres y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo.

—Dicen que un fénix llegará siempre cuando un Dumbledore corra peligro —parafraseó, acercándose a ellos—. No sabía que este se podía multiplicar…

—Es cierto, el profesor Dumbledor-. 

—¿Este no es su fénix? ¿No lo envió a ayudarnos? —interrumpió Credence, mirando con confusión al ave. Aberforth lo levantó de un jalón y se le enfrentó. Sus ojos cafés lucían exaltados.

—¿Quién eres tú, mocoso? —gruñó, tomándole del rostro. Obligó a Credence que le mirase, detallando su rostro—. ¿Un huérfano marginado con un poder incontenible? ¿Sólo eso? —burló, curvando su espeso bigote.

—¡Déjelo! —ordenó Newt. Credence no evitó su mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

—Soy Credence.

Aberforth estremeció de repente y volvió sus ojos al fénix.

—…No lo creo, niño.


	2. (2/2)

**Guardián prófugo 2**

La atmósfera era tan pesada como una manada de erumpents sobre los hombros de todos. Todos excepto Percival, que platicaba como si nada con Aberforth. Theseus turnaba su mirada de odio hacia su hermano menor, a Credence y al mismo Percival. Newt se mantenía cabizbajo sorbiendo su cerveza, mientras Credence le daba revancha al otro en esa batalla de miradas asesinas. Albus miraba a otra parte, incómodo por verse con su hermano y más en estas condiciones. Hasta los dos fénix en el respaldo de la cama parecían cuchichearse burlas al respecto.

Dos fénix, los hermanos Dumbledore y los Scamander en una misma habitación. ¡Por supuesto nada podía pintar bien!

Percival carcajeó con ese encanto de siempre y Theseus frunció aún más el ceño. De todos modos, ruborizó, y eso lo enojó mucho más.

—De verdad que es la mejor cerveza de mantequilla que he probado —sonreía el auror, dándole otro sorbo a su tarro. Se relamió los labios con espuma y asintió—. Nosotros en Estados Unidos no sabemos nada de gastronomía, sin dudas.

—¡Entonces tome más! —Aberforth le golpeó la espalda entre carcajadas. Le sirvió hasta chorrear su tarro con una enorme sonrisa—. Es la cerveza de mantequilla más barata en todo el pueblo, ¿ya lo había dicho?

—Económica —corrigió con un ademán—. Barata es cuando es de mala calidad.

—¡Oh! —volvió a reír el grandulón con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Podría dejarte mi receta secreta.

—¿La hay? —vaciló Albus a un rincón. Newt y Credence se miraron, y Theseus resopló.

—¡Sería un honor! —Percival alzó su tarro—. La cafetería de MACUSA tiene mucho que aprender de su buen gusto, señor Dumbledore.

—¡Aberforth, sólo Aberforth!

Theseus se quitó las mantas de encima y se levantó. Vendas cubrían su torso con la camisa desabrochada y parches hacían lo mismo a su rostro.

—¿Recuerdas por qué llegamos aquí, Percival? —reclamó Theseus, mirando al par. 

—Para… —enarcó sus tupidas cejas, y sus grandes ojos negros brillaron como cachorrito—. ¿Visitar a tu hermano y su novio?

Credence escupió su propia cerveza y Newt se petrificó, con el rubor bajo las pecas.

—¡Por Merlín, no! —chilló Theseus. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a la pareja—. ¿Y cómo que novio? ¡¿Ustedes dos qué!? ¡Newt!

—E-Eh, e-eh, puedo expl-.

La risita jovial de Percival rompió el tenso momento entre los hermanos. 

—Qué mal ojo tienes, ‘Seus… —aplaudió sin dejar de reír. Credence se remordió los labios para no hacer lo mismo. De verdad que esta situación era absurda.

—¡No me parece gracioso! —explotó Theseus—. ¡Nada de esto, en realidad! ¡Somos prófugos de la justicia! ¡Los cinco! ¡Y por tú culpa! —se enfrentó a Newt, rojo de enojo. Sin embargo, Credence rápidamente se interpuso.

—Vuelve a gritarle y te daré verdaderos motivos para que hagas tanto jodido ruido —amenazó a centímetros del rostro de Theseus, con una frialdad escalofriante.

—El gritón tiene razón —intervino Aberforth con seriedad—. No tardarán en venir para acá por ti —le dedicó una mirada indescifrable al obscurial. Newt alcanzó su mano y la apretó con valor.

—No entregaré a Credence a los dementores —dijo sin más.

—¡Newt, por favor!

—No, Theseus —la firmeza en su voz era inaudita. Desvió la mirada al suelo y apretó aún más esa mano que sostenía—. Yo… Yo lo amo. Y no dejaré que lo lastimen. —Credence le miró y remordió sus labios. Al calor de esa confesión se sumó una llama diferente e igual de fiera. Apretó la mandíbula y soltó a Newt. 

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Dumbledore al verlo cruzar la puerta de la habitación. Credence apretó la mano al marco, sintiendo los ojos suplicantes de Newt a su espalda.

—A atrapar a Grindelwald.

—¿¡Estás loco!? —saltó Theseus—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Grindelwald contigo?

—Mucho —le miró—. No me dejan ser libre con Newt porque creen que soy un monstruo. —Afincó las uñas a la madera y contuvo el nudo a la garganta—. Y no lo soy. Les demostraré lo que verdaderamente soy.

—Albus —llamó Aberforth. Todos giraron hacia el profesor Dumbledore, que cabizbajo miraba al suelo. Esa reconocible picardía e ingenio suya había desaparecido por completo.

—No puedo… —susurró—. Simplemente no puedo. 

No podía enfrentarse a Grindelwald cuando más de un pacto de sangre era impedimento. Newt lo entendió en el acto y tomó la muñeca de Credence.

—Iré contigo —dijo. Credence sonrió.

—¡No! ¿A quién creen que se enfrentan? ¡Es Gellert Grindelwald! —replicó Theseus.

—Lo haré de todos modos.

Theseus gruñó exasperado y tomó de sus hombros para que le mirase.

—¡No quiero que mueras! —gritó. Su voz quebró y de sus ojos cafés relució el temor—. No quiero… —Newt le miraba sin saber que decir. Ver a su hermano mayor, al perfecto y exitoso Theseus Scamander tener miedo, y más por él, le congeló.

Percival se percató y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de los dos.

—Cuenten conmigo para la misión —sonrió comprensivo. Miró a Credence y suavizó su expresión—. Sólo he sabido de ti lo que el Ministerio quiere decir. Confiaré en ti.

Theseus negó con la cabeza, rechazando por la más primaria lógica esta aventura. Newt alcanzó sus manos e inclinó a que le regresara la mirada.

—Por favor…

El mayor le miró finalmente y frunció el ceño, a pesar de los ojos llorosos. Chasqueó la lengua y suspiró con renovada gallardía.

—Vamos —se acercó a la puerta, pero sus pasos dudaron por un pinchazo de dolor. Percival corrió hacia él, tomándole en brazos para que no cayera. Confuso, el inglés descubrió su torso.

—Sé que están emocionados y eso, pero —obvió Dumbledore—. Esas heridas aún faltan por sanar. 

—¿Qué tanto te hicieron allá? —preguntó Newt con nerviosismo.

—Querían información —Theseus encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Lo mejor es que descansemos —le miró Percival—. Hay que planear una estrategia también… Sé a quién recurrir. —Se sacó la varita y de un trazo circular floreció ese destello, el que Credence antes había creado en el lago. Un lobo blanco se irguió del encantamiento Patronus y pareció aullar. El guardián corrió y cruzó la ventana, dejando una estela plata a su paso.

••••••

La noche en Cabeza de Puerco es de todo, menos tranquila. Abajo se podía escuchar la música, el hablar de la gente y esa estela a grasa y cerveza intensificada al triple. Newt y Credence habían pasado el resto de la tarde dentro de la maleta, cuidando y alimentando a las criaturas. En aquel rincón portátil y exclusivo para ellos, el tiempo parecía no correr.

El guardián de Percival regresó junto a una leona con un mensaje. Picquery dio escuetas indicaciones de la posible ubicación de Grindelwald y los avances de su revolución. Así de desesperados estarían dentro del Magicongreso, para dejar sus esperanzas en cinco presuntos criminales.

De todos modos, eran más cosas de las que Newt y Credence querían involucrarse. Ninguno de los dos ambicionaba más que estar como ahora. Compartiendo una habitación arriba de un ruidoso y apestoso bar, la noche antes del posible fin de sus vidas, pero juntos. Eso último era lo que les importaba.

—¿Credence? ¿Duermes? —llamó Newt a sus espaldas en la cama. Credence se removió apenas de las sábanas y suspiró.

—No, pensaba —murmuró sin girarse—. …En lo que dijo tu hermano —sintió de alguna manera cuando Newt se tensó. Sonrió a pesar de la amargura y aceptó su debilidad—. También tengo miedo.

Newt se abrazó a su espalda, cruzando las manos a su pecho.

—Estaremos bien —le escuchó prometer contra su piel—. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, y ahora a ellos. —Newt remordió los labios y apretó el agarre—. …No eres un monstruo —recordó.

—Lo sé. —Credence giró y acunó sus mejillas con las manos. Aún a la escasa luz añil, tenía esos ojos avellana de guía—. Me lo has dicho muchas veces. —Newt asintió, y en silencio se dijeron todo lo demás.

Los pulgares que se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas descendieron a sus labios, tentado sin remedio. Credence inclinó y le besó. Un beso suave como de costumbre, pero dónde algo más se revelaba detrás. No era un beso como cualquier otro, en realidad, ninguno lo era. Amor, miedo y promesas a dosis justas. Y ahora, necesidad. 

Sus bocas dejaron la timidez y Credence se encimó sobre Newt. Él por su parte, rodeó su amplia espalda con los brazos. La brisa filtrada de la ventana erizaba sus pieles, ya calientes de expectativas. Las uñas de Newt se aferraron, cuando la lengua de Credence se presentó por primera vez dentro su boca. Esa sensación cálida y húmeda era mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Tan excitante como inoportuna.

—Credence, no… —jadeó contra su boca—. N-Nos pueden escuchar… —Sus manos temblorosas fracasaban en apartarlo. Su cordura decía que no, pero su corazón quería más y más. Credence gruñó impaciente, y tomó de sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza.

—Así se convencerán de lo nuestro... —Su pesado aliento le erizó la oreja. Newt arqueó la espalda por el simple efecto de su respiración a flor de piel. Antes de otra réplica, Credence le volvió a besar, inundando la habitación con el eco de sus bocas combatiendo. 

Newt enroscó las piernas a su cintura y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. A cada beso sus figuras se fundían en un vaivén instintivo y delicioso. Credence dejó sus labios para perderse en su cuello. Newt erizó y se retorció del fuerte agarre que lo sometía. Sus respiraciones se hacían pesadas e impacientes a cada protocolo a seguir. Esa huella de besos y mordidas ni su bufanda de Hufflepuff podría disimular, aunque eso ahora no importaba. 

Cuando Credence le soltó, el fugaz alivio mermó de un gemido. Rodeando su espalda y subiendo su camiseta se hacía de su pecho, entre besos y mordidas. Las manos de Newt se aferraban con torpeza de las sábanas, y sus tobillos golpeaban la espalda baja de Credence. Quiso detenerlo y también quiso gritar, cuando sus pezones fueron las víctimas de sus atenciones. 

Sin dejar de mirarlo, esos besos descendieron a su vientre, contraído entre espasmos nerviosos. Newt se incorporó de codos y quiso rehusarse a esa malicia felina en sus ojos negros. Aun así, sus piernas se separaron y sus rodillas se recogieron con sumisión. 

Credence le bajó los holgados pantalones pijama, e inclinó a lamer su erección con la ropa interior de por medio. Newt contuvo un quejido y retorció los tobillos al tacto del húmedo algodón. Sus manos se hundieron en su pelo, aferrándose con fuerza de su cabeza. Credence siguió torturándolo, empapando sus calzoncillos de saliva y el propio desespero de Newt. Finalmente, él mismo se los bajó, liberando su erección suplicante. 

Credence sonrió como un niño, al cual le conceden un capricho, y besó la punta. El instinto dictaba cada uno de sus pasos y eran inequívocos. Sus labios no se arrepentían de cada trazo, jadeando al sentir su sabor de lleno contra la lengua. Bordeó su glande con los labios y, atento a esos ojos bordeados de rubor, se hundió. Newt se aferró a su pelo y gimió. Los espasmos de su vientre no tenían son y su respiración se hizo errática. 

Credence cerró los ojos y comenzó un vaivén ajustado y húmedo. Su garganta gruñía a los tirones al pelo, que empeoraban su propia excitación. Newt se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, remordiendo sus labios para reprimir su voz. Sin embargo, a ese cúmulo de sensaciones poco era la contención. 

Necesitado de más, le tiró del pelo a Credence, separándolo de su erección para sus bocas chocar de golpe. Entre jadeos sin aliento y gemidos frustrados se besaban con ansiedad. 

—Bésame, bésame —pedía una y otra vez Newt contra sus labios. En un enlace sin pudores podía sentir hasta su propio sabor entremezclarse con ambas salivas.

La mano de Credence no cegó su labor, masturbándolo mientras su lengua hacía su parte contra la adversa. Newt estremeció entre sus brazos y negó con la cabeza. 

Su mano alcanzó la de Credence, y lentamente la deslizó tras sus testículos. Credence tensó la espalda al tacto suave y húmedo de su entrada por la saliva escurrida. 

—…No será la última vez —murmuró Newt, moldeando su mano a entrar. Credence suspiró y asintió, rodeando su cintura con el otro brazo.

—No —prometió, girando la muñeca y penetrándolo con dos dedos. Newt clavó las uñas a su espalda y mano, conteniendo el dolor inicial que le partía en dos. Su cuerpo aún no se adaptaba, pero tanto que lo necesitaba. 

Los dedos jugaron en su interior, más dócil a cada embestida. Newt se cubría con la mano para no gemir de más.

—Quiero escucharte —le apartó la mano y se llevó sus piernas a los hombros. Sostuvo también de su barbilla, manteniendo su mirada—. …Y verte.

Newt sosteniendo esa mano a su cara, le miró enfilarse a su entrada. Su piel ardía de necesidad y su corazón no sería paciente mucho más. A la cercanía de su aliento entrecerró los ojos. Arqueó la espalda a ese glande abrirse paso en su estrechez. Aquel dolor entremezclado con placer le hizo gemir de entrega. 

Cada centímetro apropiándose de su cuerpo y mente, cada tramo separándole y ofreciéndolo por completo. Credence gruñó cuando esa presión se hizo demasiada para resistir. Sus bocas chocaron como imanes, y aún en medio de un beso, Newt volvió a gemir. Se sentía pleno como nunca antes.

Si tenían que luchar contra Grindelwald para obtener la plenitud de estos momentos, lo harían sin dudarlo.

••••••

En la habitación al lado, la calma era el eufemismo para nervios bajo control. Theseus giraba de allá para acá en la cama, codeando sin querer a Percival, que leía un libro con la varita de linterna. Aún se preguntaba porque, de entre todas las habitaciones de Cabeza de Puerco, sólo había dos con camas matrimoniales disponibles. Su sugerencia de dormir con Newt, y Credence con Percival, fue discretamente rechazada por esa mirada recelosa de su hermano. Vaya, ese tipito sí que era mala influencia para Newt. Aunque, no podía detestarlo del todo. Ver a Newt siendo más él mismo, tras toda la vida ser una sombra tímida, era gratificante. Siendo él mismo como cuando estaba con sus criaturas.

El verdadero dilema era Percival Graves. Se conocieron tras su famoso rescate de las garras de Grindelwald, que lo mantuvo cautivo mientras suplía su identidad. Lo que se volvió una visita de protocolo en el hospital, se hizo una más y otra más. Se volvieron amigos y confidentes. Theseus escuchaba los monólogos del solitario auror, y él hacía lo mismo con sus reproches y sed de grandeza. Ambos ambicionaban tanto y lo obtenían, pero algo todavía les faltaba. 

Aún estaban pensando cada cual el por qué, cuando Newt y sus andanzas los unieron, pero a otra causa. Era inevitable no tener miedo, pero mientras Percival estuviera con ellos, no habría mucho que temer. 

Al pensar eso con tal naturalidad, sus mejillas entintaron. Theseus sacudió la cabeza y renegó entre dientes ese vuelco repentino al corazón. Percival Graves era el Director de MACUSA y un genio de la magia. Un colega inspirador para él y su ambición, un amigo leal. Un hombre astuto.

Sólo eso.

Solamente eso.

Un fuerte gemido lo hizo saltar de la cama, pateando lejos el libro de Percival. 

—¡¿Q- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —exclamó confundido. Como respuesta, la pared de al lado comenzó a sonar junto a otros gemidos más roncos. Theseus abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos al corazón. Otro gemido le hizo palidecer y correr a la puerta—. ¡Newt!

Percival le detuvo, tomándolo de la muñeca.

—Sabes bien que es, Theseus —dijo. El menor ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó. De repente, sus conjeturas de hermano sobreprotector se desmoronaron. ¡¿No era Newt corriendo peligro!?— Dejemos que… se diviertan. —Intentó sonreír, incómodo por esos gemidos sin tapujos de fondo. Theseus sonrojó y se quedó plantado en la puerta, como si su cabecita hubiera explotado. Un hormigueo extraño adormeció su vientre bajo y empeoró su impresión. Era tan agradable. Percival contuvo una risita y rodeó sus hombros, empujándolo de a poquito—. Ven, vamos a dormir. —Theseus iba a gritar, cuando le tapó la boca—. En algún momento se callarán. A dormir, vamos.

Se dejó llevar de regreso a la cama, acostándose ambos en aquel incómodo silencio. Separados a una discreta distancia, con las sábanas encima, y mirando al techo, pretendían ignorar la sinfonía de gemidos y embestidas de la cama chirriante. Theseus quería morirse de la vergüenza ajena, y esas raras reacciones instintivas no ayudaban a calmarse. Sin embargo, Percival tenía los ojos cerrados y simulaba dormir para su propio bienestar mental. Percival era un tipazo, maldición.

—Eres tan relajado, Percival... —murmuró, pensando en hacer tema para olvidar el ruido—. Cuando te conocí pensé que eras un cretino.

Percival sonrió y enarcó la ceja. Sí, que era exigente y severo en lo laboral, pero hasta ahí.

—¿Y ahora qué piensas? —Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿Ahora? —sonrojó y miró a otra parte, buscando la verdad tras sus pensamientos—. Bueno… M-Me gusta cómo te peinas.

—¿Cómo me peino? —se giró con una sonrisita extrañada. Un ligero rosa coloreaba su rostro. Theseus atrevió a mirarle también—. Gracias —sus ojos negros brillaron. 

Theseus sonrojó y agradeció a la azulada oscuridad, porque no fuera tan obvio. Se miraron esos prolongados instantes y no evitaron sonreír. La distancia se acortó sin ellos siquiera notarlo. Entrecerraron los ojos y Theseus se acercó un poco más.

Y un fuerte gemido los asustó. 

Se apartaron de golpe, y ahí Theseus se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Sonrojado al límite y cubriéndose con las manos, le dio la espalda a Percival. 

—Vaya… —el estadounidense rascó su nuca con una sonrisita nerviosa—. Tu hermano casi ni habla, pero…

—¡Cállate! —chilló, levantándose de golpe—. ¡Y ese idiota ya ver-!

—¡Theseus! —le jaló, y en medio de un veloz forcejeo, trastabillaron contra la puerta. Theseus contuvo la respiración al acabar acorralado contra la puerta, y con ambos brazos de Percival de barrera a los lados de su cabeza. La distancia era lo suficientemente corta para sentir su respiración tropezada contra sus labios. Era una situación extraña, y el chirriar de esa jodida cama no ayudaba.

—Sino te a-apartas en tres segundos te haré vomitar babosas —amenazó, a pesar de sus nervios y colores. Percival se abstrajo en esos ojos retadores.

—No quiero —dijo, turnándose a mirar sus ojos y boca. Theseus le tomó de los hombros, pero no pudo moverse más. Percival se inclinó a esos labios trémulos, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Y tú? ¿Realmente quieres…?

Esos malditos ruidos dejaron de ser tormentosos para ser un inesperado aliciente. Imaginar lo mucho que su hermano estaba disfrutando sin privaciones. Su cuerpo y mente en un mismo trazo de placer. Credence y él pasándola mejor que ellos, leyendo aburridos libros de leyes mágicas y comiéndose la cabeza en preocupaciones. ¿Por qué no ser por un día un poco más como Newt? ¿Por una noche?

Theseus cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo besó. Sus manos le tomaron con torpeza, atrayéndolo más contra su rostro. Percival no perdió el tiempo y lo alzó del suelo, dejando su lengua saborear esos labios suaves y atrevidos. 

Los gemidos insinuantes en la otra habitación dispararon la libido de ellos mismos, erizándose a cada que Newt o Credence abrían la boca. Fue como una explosión inexplicable, de la que sólo quedarían recuerdos borrosos al día siguiente. 

Theseus se subió sobre Percival en la cama, para acabar debajo en una ágil maniobra. Entre sus manos se sentía una marioneta, y estaba tan bien.

Percival estaba sentado sobre los muslos del menor boca abajo. Una tortura de besos y suspiros a su nuca lo estaba enloqueciendo. Theseus alzaba el trasero y retorcía los pies en busca de mayor contacto, y sólo recibía ese macizo bulto restregarse entre sus nalgas. Percival le tomaba del pelo para subir su cabeza, lamer su cuello y susurrar malicias a su oído.

—Que ellos nos escuchen también… —ronroneó, apretando los dedos a su garganta. Theseus gimió instintivo, ardiendo a ese trato dominante. 

Se giró y alcanzó su boca, besándose entre urgentes caricias para sentirse y para desvestirse. Ya desnudo, Percival jaló sus tobillos y sus cuerpos se amoldaron rápidamente, acabando Theseus apoyado de rodillas y codos sobre la cama. 

La excitación nublaba sus sentidos, y cuando sintió esos labios húmedos ir directo a su entrada, simplemente gimió. Sus rodillas temblaron en el acto y su voz se desgañitó en jadeos a cada beso, lamida y caricia. Ni, aunque quisiera, se podría detener. Su mismo cuerpo lo buscaba, sus caderas se empujaban hacia él. Y esos gemidos al fondo le avivaban el morbo y la envidia. Quería que se lo cogieran tan bien como se estaban cogiendo a su hermano.

Theseus se agarró de los barrotes oxidados de la cama, cuando Percival se apartó para bajarse los pantalones. Arqueó la espalda al sentir saliva chorrear entre sus piernas. Pegó el pecho al colchón y alzó el trasero, ansioso de sentirlo. El cálido peso de Percival contra su estrecha espalda fue un delirio. Sus grandes manos apretando sus muslos, y su respiración a la nuca hablarle de lo hermoso de su cuerpo.

—Cógeme como se cogen a Newt… —Contuvo la respiración y se entregó a su gran amigo, a Percival Graves.

••••••

Newt, con el cuerpo arqueado y el antebrazo cubriendo su rostro encendido, gemía a cada estocada directa a su próstata. Credence entraba y salía con facilidad, extendiendo la tortura previa al orgasmo con caricias incompletas, mordidas y besos sin aliento. 

Pagaban hoy todas las veces que quisieron, pero el temor o las circunstancias dijeron que no. Sus cuerpos hablaban por fin el mismo lenguaje, y no querían dejar de comunicarse esta noche. Cada roce y cada maniobra se hacía memorable a la piel y los futuros recuerdos. 

—N-No, por favor… —imploró Newt cuando el orgasmo se hacía inminente. Su cuerpo se entumecía, y dudaba ya hasta de su propio nombre—. Credence… —Abrazados se besaban con desespero, gimiendo alto a cada fuerte embestida en su centro. Sus uñas se aferraban a donde cayeran, acariciando a su vez el cielo con los dedos.

O fue así, hasta que un fuerte gemido y toques a la pared destruyeron el momento.

Newt frenó cualquier movimiento y se miraron. Pudo reconocer en el acto la voz de Theseus y de bajo, los gruñidos de Percival Graves dándole batalla. Credence soltó una inapropiada carcajada y Newt se limitó a sonrojar.

—Conque son ese tipo de amigos... —murmuró Credence, conteniéndose de decir algo peor. Los gemidos de Theseus y esos irreverentes toquecitos a la pared eran evidentes. Al ver la consternación de Newt sonrió y besó su mejilla—. Te quiero. —Sus narices restregaron en un besito esquimal—. ¿Quieres parar?

—No —ruborizó y miró a otra parte. Antes de Credence preguntar algo más, se trepó encima, sentándose en medio de su erección y endureciéndola al roce tímido contra su trasero—. Mi hermano es mejor que yo en todo. Quiero ganarle en algo… —inclinó a su rostro, peinando su largo flequillo sudado hacia atrás—. Ayúdame, Credence…

Credence tiró de su rostro para besarlo, y de una maniobra lo penetró. Estar de regreso a ese apretado interior, tan húmedo y cálido, era el paraíso. Newt lentamente separó las rodillas, y dejó su propio peso abrirle paso a ese pene, llenándole por completo. Su respiración se aceleró, así como el impulso de sus rodillas, entrando y saliendo a cada sentón. 

Credence marcaba su cuello sin miramiento, provocándole los más suplicantes gemidos. La vieja cama chirriaba y sus voces perdieron recato. Los mismos jadeos de Theseus y sus golpes a la pared pautaban el ritmo con el que Newt saltaba. 

Rápido, errático y torpe en su afán de seguir. 

Su interior se ceñía cada vez más, siendo tortuoso y placentero a su vez. Credence tomó su erección y comenzó a masturbarle, buscando el final de una vez por todas. 

Theseus, aferrado a los barrotes y farfullando obscenidades, y Newt arañando el pecho de Credence con lágrimas de placer en los ojos. 

En un abrazo de uñas afincadas y jadeos inentendibles, el interior de Newt se chorreó de esperma. 

Theseus, derrumbado sin aliento en la cama, sentía esa pegajosa calidez deslizarse por su espalda baja. 

Credence acunó las mejillas de su exhausto novio y lo besó. 

Percival se hizo cargo de Theseus, envolviéndolo en sábanas como un burrito somnoliento. 

Ambas parejas se durmieron sin decir más, regresando el piso superior de Cabeza de Puerco a su grasienta normalidad. 

Todo estaba en orden, excepto para Albus Dumbledore, que, durmiendo solo en la habitación del medio, no sabía si sentirse muy desafortunado, asqueado o aterrorizado por escuchar esa orquesta de sexo.

••••••

Aberforth silbaba tranquilamente, mientras armaba la mesa del desayuno. El fénix de Credence graznaba hambriento, haciéndolo reír. Pickett también le hacía compañía, mordisqueando un pedazo de pan tostado. 

Era inusual que el pequeño bowtruckle no estuviera encima de Newt, pero antes de preguntarse por qué se había escapado anoche de su habitación, llegaron todos a tropel.

Los hermanos Scamander se rehuían las miradas por incomodidad, mientras Credence y Percival si atrevían a hacerlo con una sonrisita tensa. Detrás de ellos iba Albus con las ojeras hasta media mejilla y expresión lúgubre. Esto parecía un extraño funeral.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo durmieron? —preguntó perspicaz. Las dos parejas se sentaron en la mesa y Albus en medio. Pickett se trepó rápidamente hacia Newt, acurrucándose entre los pliegues de su bufanda. 

—Pick, no… —dijo bajito, acomodándose la bufanda con nerviosismo. Credence miró a otra parte y se rio sin evitarlo más. Theseus clavó sus ojos a su hermano y sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

—¿Y bien…?

—De maravilla —respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa diplomática.

—…Lo creo.

El desayuno transcurrió, con Newt mirando al piso y ensimismado en Pickett, Theseus derramando el café a cada rato por la mano temblorosa, Credence y Percival metiéndose comida a la boca para no carcajear y Albus con su diplomacia, a pesar de por dentro querer gritar. Lo normal en ellos, en realidad.

Sin embargo, ya no había tiempo que perder. Los pasos de Grindelwald y sus súbditos los ubicaban en París, en busca de más incautos. Percival mediante su Patronus logró comunicarse también con las Goldstein, recién liberadas de los pesados interrogatorios de MACUSA. 

Tomarían un traslador hacia Francia, cortesía de un traficante de mala pinta, cliente regular de Cabeza de Puerco. Si los datos de inteligencia de MACUSA no fallaban, ambos equipos podrían adelantarse a los planes de Grindelwald. 

Sería cuestión de tiempo que Credence atrajera a Grindelwald, y allí sería todo o nada. Había muchas maneras de que el plan saliera mal y todos lo sabían.

—Credence —llamó Aberforth cuando el cuarteto se preparó para partir—. Lo vas a necesitar. —Se sacó una larga cajita negra de su curtido delantal. Credence la abrió, parpadeando incrédulo al ver una hermosa varita oscura adentro. Aberforth estiró la mano a acariciar al fénix sobre el hombro de Credence, dedicándole otra vez de esas miradas indescifrables—. Cuando vuelvas, Albus, tú y yo tenemos algo que hablar —dijo—. Lamento no hayamos tenido la oportunidad.

—¿Cómo sabes que volveré?

Aberforth sonrió ante esa pregunta. 

—Está en tu sangre. —Revolvió su pelo—. Cuídate muchacho, me caes bien. ¡Y tú también! —Palmeó con fuerza la espalda de Newt a su lado.

Aberforth y Albus vieron a los cuatro partir desde la ventana.

—Si algo les pasa, no te lo perdonaré —dijo el menor, mirando a Credence y Newt alejarse. Albus agachó la cabeza y apretó la taza entre sus manos—. Es ahora lo único que me queda.

—Estoy yo —dijo cabizbajo. Aberforth se giró a mirarlo y le sonrió con amargura.

—Te perdí cuando te enamoraste de él.

••••••

Los cuatro se reunieron con las Goldstein y Jacob en una taberna muggle, desolada a esa hora del día. Mientras se mantuvieran entre ellos no correrían peligro por los dementores, todavía tras Newt y Credence. No era plausible levantar la orden de captura, a pesar de ahora trabajar del bando de MACUSA y el Ministerio inglés, mucho menos con Alemania reclamando acciones. La situación política era tan delicada, como lo que se entretejía debajo.

—¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore no nos acompañó? —quejó Theseus, para nada a gusto con la idea de ofrendar a su hermano y a Credence como señuelos. 

—Tendrá sus motivos —murmuró Newt, haciendo menos la locura a punto de cometer.

—¿Y acabar con el Mago Tenebroso no es uno mejor? —bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No tienes que ir tú también —se sumó Tina, mirándole con más sentimientos de los que podía decir—. Es peligroso, Newt… —Newt bajó la cabeza y sostuvo la mano de Credence bajo la mesa. Queenie turnó sus ojos a los tres, y pudo entenderlo sin siquiera hacer uso de su legeremancia. 

—Teenie, cariño. Es su decisión. Somos un equipo ahora —medió la rubia. Tina apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia otra parte.

—¿No hay otra manera? ¿En serio? —insistió Theseus. 

Credence agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. Percival se dio cuenta y suspiró con pesar.

—Ya lo teníamos acordado, cariño —replicó Percival.

—¡¿Cariño!? —Sonrojó violentamente y casi se le resbala el trago de la mano. Percival se mordió la lengua y asintió inocente. Quería cambiar el tema para alivianar la presión sobre Credence. Y vaya que lo logró tan fácil.

—¿No somos nada después de lo de anoche? —fingió sorpresa y se llevó las manos al pecho—. ¿Vas a jugar así con el corazón de este pobre auror? 

Theseus saltó fuera de la mesa.

—¡¿Qué d-¡?

—¿Y le has dado las gracias a tu hermano por su desinteresada labor? —siguió Percival, haciéndole ojos de cachorrito. Suspiró y resopló hacia Newt—. Perdónalo, Newton. Es un poco maleducado —sonrió, encogiendo de hombros. A Newt se le chorreó su vaso y se cubrió la cara, que estalló de color.

—¡Percival! —gritó Theseus.

—¿De qué hablan? —le cuchicheó Tina a su hermana al oído.

—Oh, Teenie —rio bajito, simulando con su vaso—. No querrás saberlo…

—¡No leas mi mente! —gritó Theseus al darse cuenta de esa sensación.

—¡Tenemos que volver a hacerlo pronto! —Percival alzó su copa de Martini a lo alto. Newt se escurrió en su silla, pero Credence si alzó su cerveza por querer ver el mundo arder—. Así que no pueden equivocarse en su misión, ¿está bien? —Les sonrió a los dos.

—C-Claro… —asintió Newt, con el filo de la mesa bajo sus ojitos.

—¡Tengo mucho que aprender de ti, Credence! —confesó Percival, estrechando la mano de Credence y moviéndola de un lado a otro—. Eres realmente inspirador para un auror de mediana edad como yo. ¡Fue como una revelación!

—¡Te voy a matar! —le saltó Theseus encima, volcando la mesa.

—Sé que son magos y eso… —sonrió Jacob con extrañeza—. Pero, chicos… Ya actúan más raro de lo normal.

••••••

Credence y Newt caminaban por las vacías calles parisinas. La luna en lo alto pautaba el comienzo del plan. Tomados de las manos se aproximaron hacia la estatua, que se movía con mayor libertad por el guardia de turno dar una vuelta. Rápidamente escurrieron a través de ella, ingresando a ese submundo de fantasía. 

Newt apretaba su mano, por esa sensación de vacío al tener la otra libre. No tener su maleta encima lo angustiaba, pero no podía dejar que corrieran peligro sus criaturas. Así que se lo había dejado a las hermanas Goldstein. El fénix de Credence también estaba allí adentro.

Esquivaban los oscuros callejones, sintiendo el rastro de los dementores merodear todavía lejos. No sólo ellos eran un peligro, sino cualquier mago que los quisiera atrapar por fama y una jugosa recompensa.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar. —Aquella voz a sus espaldas los paralizó. Se giraron, enfrentando a Grindelwald y dos súbditos a sus flancos. El rubio sonrió y alzó las manos con solemnidad—. ¿Me recuerdas, Credence? Tenía otro aspecto, eso sí. Uno más atractivo, debo admitir —ensanchó la sonrisa acechante, acercándose a ellos.

—Grindelwald… —siseó Newt.

—¿Y tú? —Grindelwald tardó en reconocerlo, para de repente carcajear—. Ah, ¡por supuesto! El chivo expiatorio de Albus… —ronroneó.

—Ni te atrevas. —Credence lo protegió tras su espalda, apretando la varita que le dio Aberforth con fuerza. Grindelwald se detuvo en su andar y aplaudió suavemente.

—Vaya… Pero, ¿qué es lo que mis ojos ven? Ya no eres el gusano miedoso de antes, niño… —sonrió ladino—. Has florecido. ¿Pero a qué costo? —preguntó—. ¿Por ti? ¿Por ellos? ¿Por él? 

Sembró la semilla, haciéndolo pestañear. Credence sacudió la cabeza y alzó la varita al verle acercarse.

—¡Aléjate!

—Credence… —susurró Newt, posando la mano a su hombro para que se tranquilizara. No podían estropear el plan.

—¿En serio defenderás a la sociedad que los persigue? —preguntó Grindelwald. Vinda y Abernathy se burlaron bajo—. Una sociedad en donde los dos son unos criminales… —enarcó la ceja y les miró fijamente—. Por ser como son. Por amar como lo hacen.

Credence vaciló, descolocado por sus palabras.

—No lo escuches, Credence…

—Te lo dejaré fácil. —Alzó las manos y se escurrió su varita entre sus dedos—. Me derrotarás, y, ¿después? Irán por ti. Por ser un fenómeno. —Le sonrió con lástima—. Ni los muggles ni… “ellos” podrán aceptarte. 

—M-Mientes. —Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. 

Densas sombras merodeaban las afueras del callejón. La temperatura descendió rápidamente, volviéndose sus respiraciones como neblina helada. Newt y Credence se miraron con nerviosismo. Grindelwald todavía con las manos arriba, simplemente rio bajo.

—¿Lo hago? Ahí vienen por ti… —burló—. A ojos de ellos, eres igual de monstruoso que yo… —dijo. Credence retrocedió atemorizado al reconocer los dementores. Los recuerdos del lago volvieron a atormentarle. Los recuerdos de Newt sufriendo—. Pero, quiero cambiar eso —se acercó, mirándole con compasión—. Un nuevo mundo donde personas como él y como tu puedan ser libres, Aurelius Dumbledore.

—¿Aurelius? —Credence palideció incrédulo. Grindelwald simplemente sonrió.

—¿Por qué los Dumbledore te han ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo? —Encogió de hombros—. ...No quieren ser emparentados con un fenómeno. Por eso te sacrifican con tu amante —espetó, clavando esas palabras como estacas a su corazón—. Ambos unas vergüenzas para sus familias tan correctas. ¿Soy yo el criminal, entonces? ¿Él? ¿Tu? ¿Quién? —Cortó la distancia hasta estirar su mano al frente. Credence turnó sus ojos a ella y a su rostro compasivo—. Ya una vez intenté salvarte. ¿Qué han sacrificado ellos por ti?

Credence remordió sus labios temblorosos y lo dudó. Los dementores los rodearon, volando a metros sobre sus cabezas. ¿De qué valía luchar si, a ojos de ellos, seguiría siendo un monstruo? No lo era, pero en este mundo no tenía lugar. En ninguno en absoluto. Él no peleaba por fama, honor ni prestigio. 

Sólo quería ser libre. 

Amar y ser libres.

Credence estiró la mano, pero la dejó a medio camino. Grindelwald enarcó la ceja. 

—¡Bombarda! —apuntó hacia la pared contigua, derribándose sobre Abernathy y Vinda. Grindelwald atrajo su varita de regreso cuando los dementores se abalanzaron sobre ellos, rodeándolos en un vórtice de lamentable oscuridad. 

—¡Expecto Patronum! —El escarbato de Newt saltó de su varita, protegiéndolos de los dementores. Grindelwald apuntó hacia el magizoólogo.

—Imperio. —Newt cayó al suelo y el patronus se deshizo. Credence corrió hacia él, intentando levantarlo—. Él es como los demás, Aurelius. Mátalo. —ordenó. Y ese siseo fue lo único que importó dentro la cabeza de Newt. Una sensación de libertad inexplicable dominó su raciocinio. 

—Newt… ¿Newt?

Sus ojos perdieron brillo y miraron fijamente a Credence, con la varita en mano. Sin embargo, un ínfimo destello en sus pupilas apareció. Su brazo temblaba sin control intentando bajarlo. Su mente estaba apagada y solamente su corazón quería detenerlo. Sacudió la cabeza y arrojó su varita lejos. Sus rodillas flaquearon y tomándose de la cabeza se retorcía, conteniéndose de obedecer. 

Credence sacudía sus hombros, intentando regresarlo a la realidad. Los dementores ignoraban a Grindelwald, como si no estuviera ahí delante. Fueron hacia ellos dos, extrayendo sus almas poco a poco. 

Newt gritó y se le abalanzó, tomando de su garganta. Credence se petrificó, sintiendo las uñas clavarse a su piel y el aire escasear. Tomaba de sus manos, pero una fuerza sobrenatural dominaba a Newt. Arañaba y pataleaba, y los dementores aprovechaban en servirse a su antojo.

—¡Newt! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! —clamaba sin aliento. Newt lagrimeaba y sacudía la cabeza, luchando por no apretar.

Grindelwald sonrió. Abernathy y Vinda se levantaron entre los escombros, deshaciendo el hechizo escudo que los resguardó.

—Vámonos —ordenó, caminando fuera del callejón con ellos—. Les tocará algo peor que la muerte.

Newt tiró de Credence y lo resguardó contra su pecho, dejando a los dementores atacarlo sólo a él. Credence se removía y gritaba a esas manos temblorosas que lo asían contra él. La oscuridad era absoluta, y sólo podía escuchar el repicar sordo de ese corazón contra su rostro. Si ese corazón errático dejaba de latir, si moría sobre él…

Como estrellas fugaces un lobo y un águila de luz aparecieron. El lobo aulló mudo y correteó a los dementores, mientras el ave los espantaba a aleteos. 

Credence empuñó su varita y creó su patronus rápidamente, sumándose el threstal al combate. Tomó a Newt de los hombros y miró su rostro blanco. Había perdido la conciencia. 

Theseus corrió hacia ellos, pálido de miedo. Tina y Queenie se sumaron a socorrerlo.

—Respira, está respirando —dijo Credence atropelladamente, dejándolo en brazos de su hermano mayor—. ¡No hay que dejar que escape!

—¡Voy contigo! —dijo Percival.

Antes de Theseus rehusarse, el par desapareció. 

••••••

Perseguían a Grindelwald, esquivando la bandada de dementores que los rastreaban. Vinda y Abernathy protegían a su amo, combatiendo con rayos contra ellos. Grindelwald observaba plácidamente, muy entretenido del espectáculo para acabarlo con un simple Maleficio. 

Espalda con espalda, Credence y Percival se defendían de los ataques y los dementores sobre sus cabezas. 

A sus patronus se sumó un águila y un escarbato. Los cuatro guardianes luchaban reñidamente contra el huracán de dementores sobre ellos.

Aplausos detuvieron el combate de repente. Credence y Percival jadeaban entre sus labios rotos y gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por sus frentes.

—Encantador —sonrió, sacando la varita del bolsillo. Percival se interpuso frente a Credence para protegerlo con su cuerpo—. No combatías tan bien desde que perdiste contra mí, mi estimado director Graves… —elogió con sinceridad. Percival gruñó, apretando los dientes. Su lobo se inclinó también, protegiéndolo de los dementores que rebotaban sobre su silueta plata—. Pero… Ya muchos juegos —enserió, y de su varita alumbró una estela esmeralda.

Un graznido y fuerte fulgor ambarino lo distrajo. El fénix de Credence despidiendo fuego de sus alas planeó en lo alto. Los dementores se debilitaron por su luz. El ave se lanzó en picada al suelo, descubriendo al swooping evil con los hermanos Scamander asidos de su larga cola. 

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Theseus. La varita de Grindelwald salió despedida y se arrojaron al piso. La criatura atacó a Grindelwald, capturándolo como una soga con su cuerpo. 

Credence reaccionó y desarmó a Vinda y Abernathy, y Percival los inmovilizó con un hechizo. Los pocos dementores restantes desaparecieron, desmotivados por la luz del fénix y los cuatro guardianes patronus.

Newt tambaleó y acabó en los brazos de Credence, que nerviosamente acunó su mejilla. Con una mirada asintió y le aseguró que estaba bien. Se acercaron a Grindelwald, que de rodillas al suelo les miraba fijamente. Sus ojos relucían de ira simulada por su teatral sorna.

—El tiempo te demostrarás que estás en el lado equivocado, Aurelius… —sonrió con mechones de cabello sobre los ojos—. Pueden acabar con un hombre, pero no con una idea… —añadió, mirando a los demás.

Percival frunció el ceño y le borró la boca.

—Suficiente de ti por hoy.

El correcto y severo Theseus de siempre, soltó una risita contagiosa. Los cuatro se vieron entre sí y sonrieron, por el alivio y júbilo de haber logrado su cometido.

••••••

Sentado en una silla de madera, y con los tobillos y manos encadenadas, miraba fijamente al suelo. La rejilla metálica de su prisión se abrió, encegueciéndose por ese hilo de luz. Los ojos heterocromos de Grindelwald brillaron y sonrió burlón.

La rejilla se abrió un poco más, viéndose el rostro de Dumbledore de encuadre. Había aprendido a sepultar lo que sentía, excepto esos ojos lánguidos. Fracasaba en los ojos.

—Ya te echaba de menos, Albus… —murmuró con la voz rasposa por tantos días recluido sin hablar con nadie. Dumbledore tensó los labios e hizo una corta venia.

—No es una visita placentera.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Ensanchó la sonrisa—. Todo este tiempo me has evitado, a sabiendas de que no sería lo suficientemente estúpido para asesinarnos a los dos. —Le miró fijamente, y su expresión jovial se desmenuzó—. Tus corderos me cayeron bien; el niño obscurial. ¿Qué tanto le lavaste el cerebro para que permanezca a tu lado? No eres lo que la gente cree… —rio bajo, dejando caer hebras rubias a su frente—. Y se supone que el sociópata manipulador soy yo.

—No soy lo suficientemente estúpido para asesinarnos a los dos —repitió sus palabras. Grindelwald negó lentamente y subió la cabeza. En ese breve silencio, y al claroscuro de la celda, se miraron.

—La muerte no es algo que te asuste… —recordó en un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué te motiva a seguir vivo? —Dumbledore no respondió. Grindelwald suavizó la sonrisa y lo descifró—. Ya veo —asintió quedo. Alzó el mentón y le miró retador—. Nos volveremos a ver, mi querido Albus. Prepárate para eso.

Dumbledore apretó los puños y sonrió apenas.

—Lo estaré.

••••••

Tras el revuelo de la captura de Grindelwald, a manos de los Scamander, Percival Graves y el “monstruo obscurial”, las órdenes de captura fueron levantadas y recuperaron sus puestos de trabajo, así como Credence su inocencia. El único reparo era que Newt enviaría un reporte mensual al Ministerio, registrando los avances en dominar su obscurus hasta integrarse libremente en la sociedad.

—¿Así está bien? —Theseus acabó de acomodar las almohadas y ayudó a Percival a recostarse sobre la cama. Sus heridas no eran tan graves, pero si requería descanso.

—Gracias… —sonrió, complacido al apoyar la cabeza en la mullida almohada—. No tienes por qué cuidar de mí.

—Claro que tengo qué… —Remordió sus labios y agachó la cabeza. Ahora que por fin estaban a solas en su habitación, era ahora o nunca—. Verás… Lo que dijiste en el bar muggle…

—Lo siento, sólo quería relajar la situación…

—¡No, e-está bien! —interrumpió, sacudiendo las manos. Sonrojó y clavó los ojitos al suelo—. Bueno, ¡realmente no! Es decir, fue vergonzoso y la legeremante… —Sacudió la cabeza y palmeó sus mejillas calientes—. P-Pero, ¡lo que quiero decir es que! —Se levantó y lo miró para coger valor: Y fracasando estrepitosamente—. ¡Ah! ¡Por Merlín! —gritó, cubriéndose con las manos. 

Percival ladeó la cabeza. Los Scamander tenían manías en común, por más inverosímil que pareciera. 

Se incorporó de codos y alcanzó su mano.

—A mi Departamento le encantaría aprender de las estrategias de Seguridad Mágica que ustedes realizan —le sonrió con dulzura—. Creo que, me tocará andarme más por aquí para monitorear eso… ya sabes.

Theseus le miraba con el rostro de entrañable rosa.

—P-Podemos tomar cerveza aquí, o en las Tres Escobas —tartamudeó—. Sus pasteles de melaza son b-buenos.

—Es una cita entonces… —Ensanchó la sonrisa y apretó su mano suavemente. Theseus asintió cabizbajo por la vergüenza. Este inesperado y tímido Theseus podría acabarle gustando también…

La puerta sonó y se abrió.

—Con permiso… —Newt asomó la cabecita. Con Credence de soporte, entraron a la habitación.

—¿Newt? —parpadeó Theseus para después fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué haces levantado? Aún tienes que descansar.

—Me aburrí de leer y tenía que visitar mi maleta —excusó. Aún con parches en las mejillas lucía adorable—. Ya me siento mejor.

—¿Seguro? —enarcó la ceja su mayor—. Estuviste mucho tiempo expuesto a los dementores y al maleficio.

—Yo cuido de él, descuida —intervino Credence, rodeando su cintura. 

—Estoy en buenas manos… —sonrió cabizbajo por el suave rubor.

—No, de eso estamos más que seguros —bromeó Percival para suavizar el ambiente. 

—Sobre lo de… l-la otra vez —balbuceó Newt. Pickett se ocultó tras el hombro de Credence por la pena ajena.

—¡No empiecen otra vez! —chilló Theseus—. ¡Fue una casualidad y ya!

—Eso no me decías a mi… —quiso decir para sus adentros, aunque le salió todo lo contrario.

—¡Percival! ¿¡Quieres tu cita o no!? ¡No me provoques!

—¿Cita…? —sonrió incrédulo el obscurial—. ¿Ustedes dos…? 

Theseus sonrojó y se mordió la lengua.

—Felicitaciones. —Sonrió también Newt—. Percival es un buen sujeto. —Animó a su avergonzado hermano.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, cuñado —jactó.

—¡Es una cita, no una propuesta de matrimonio!

—Tienes razón —asintió Percival—. Eso será después.

Theseus le sacó una almohada y estuvo a dos segundos de golpearlo con ella, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—¡¿Cuándo dejarán de molestar ustedes!? ¡Parecen críos de primer año! —reprendió por enésima vez Aberforth, con un juego de mantas en brazos. Sin embargo, ya se hacía entrever el cariño sincero que tenía por los cuatro, aun en medio de sus quejas.

—Te dije que volvería —dijo Credence. Esperaba a que Albus volviera para tocar el tan vital asunto del fénix y lo que Grindelwald había dijo. Alguna respuesta sobre su origen le mantenía en vilo. Aunque eso no cambiaría mucho quien era ahora. Era Credence, amaba a Newt, le gustaba el quidditch y no era un monstruo. Eso es lo que él era.

—Y yo debía aprovechar mi reposo médico para tomar más de esa cerveza de mantequilla. —Percival sonrió con encantadora inocencia. ¿El punto débil del bonachón Aberforth? El que elogiaran su comida lo ponía blandito.

—C-Como sea —balbuceó, conteniendo esa sonrisita feliz—. ¡Tienen visita!

Entraron las hermanas Goldstein y Jacob, quien miraba a todos lados sin poderlo creer. Por supuesto que existían lugares mágicos más interesantes que un bar grasiento, pero aun así era como un niño en una dulcería.

—¡Señor Scamander! —Su emoción acabó al hallar a Newt, a quién se le abalanzó en un abrazo—. Rayos, deja de romperte algún hueso, ¡me preocupas! ¡Y tú también, pequeño Credence! —lo abrazó también, haciendo crujir sus costillas.

—¡Trajimos dulces! —se sumó Queenie alzándolos en alto. Tina a su lado se rascaba el brazo de incomodidad. Ahora que su hermana le contó sobre la relación de Newt y Credence, se sentía fuera de lugar. Que el hombre que te guste tenga novio era pura mala suerte…

Un codazo de la rubia la hizo reaccionar.

—¡Ah! Y-y tarjetas de buenos deseos —dijo, enseñando las tarjetas a nombre de MACUSA.

—¡Celebremos por la nueva pareja! —Saltó Queenie con una enorme sonrisa. La expresión alegre y compartida entre todos se hizo confusión. Credence y Newt se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

—¿Pareja? ¿Cuál nueva pareja? —enarcó la ceja Theseus. Queenie se llevó las manos a la boca.

—O-Oh… Lo siento —sonrió apenada—. Fue inevitable.

Percival chasqueó con la lengua y cerró los ojos. Por lo menos no vio venir ese almohadazo de lleno a su nariz.

—¡¿La cita era una trampa, Percival!? 

—¡Se le dice estrategia! —intentó defender.

Jacob y Queenie comenzaron a reírse, y hasta Aberforth inundó la habitación con su grave carcajada. Los dos fénix en el alféizar removieron las alas, divertidos por lo que veían. Por su parte, Tina se palmeó la frente de vergüenza al ver a su imponente superior ser amedrentado a almohadazos por un Scamander.

Newt miró a Credence y encogió de hombros. 

—Nuestra familia es peculiar… —quiso bromear. Credence sonrió y apretó la tibia mano que sostenía. Aquella mano con la cual había recorrido tanto. 

—Es la mejor que pude haber elegido. Y a ti, tomaría tu mano en ese callejón donde me salvaste, una y otra vez.

Juntaron sus frentes y, mientras los demás se reían a costa de Theseus y Percival, se besaron.

Lo único seguro al formar parte de un mundo como este, es que nada es seguro. Quizás, tal vez, que se tendrían el uno al otro durante toda esa aventura.


End file.
